In the Mind of Lily Evans
by IrishKiwi357
Summary: [ON HOLD] Lily is a mew student at Hogwarts. Read to see what happens when an atractive boy sets his sights on Lily.
1. Chapter 1

As Lily ran through the platforms 9 and 10, she heard a whistle warning her to hurry up. She was 5 '6, had quite a large chest area, had red hair, and shocking green eyes. She loved being noticed and she knew two reasons that she was. One, she was voted most beautiful at her old school in central Ireland, and two, she is half Veela, and of course, she loved that. Another thing she loved about herself is that she is a mind reader. She doesn't tell many people this because once when she was little, someone took advantage of her and her talent and hurt her. She hasn't really trusted someone that she hasn't known her whole life since then.

A second warning whistle went off and she ran up to the beautiful, grand, scarlet train that stood before her. She hastily tossed her bags on the train and ran to find a compartment that wasn't full. It was her 5th year in a wizarding school but her first in Hogwarts. She had just transferred from a school in Ireland. She found (to her surprise) an empty compartment.

She had on raggedy old jeans with the knees torn out and her favorite Metallica hoodie. She pulled out her cassette player and popped in a Metallica tape her best friend Leah gave her. She was totally zoned out when she was startled by a quite handsome raven haired boy with the most beautiful brown you have ever seen.

"Hello", he said as he tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

The way she was sitting(a great deal of slouching involved), she fell off her seat when he touched her.

"ahhh!"

"OMG! Are you ok," the boy said as he stared into her eyes.

hmmmmm she thought this might be interesting

Boy's mind omg…………….why is she the one who fell when she is drop dead gorges?(corny, i know)

"Idk," she accidentally let slip as his eyes widened.

"what?"

"Nothing. Oh, hi, my name is Lily Evans, but call me Kiwi."

"Well…….kiwi, my name is James Potter."

While staring into his eyes she saw a bit of his past

'Flashback'

James! you're so stupid! Why can't you be more like your brother! YOU ARE WORTHLESS.' A man slaps James as he falls to the floor.

She blacked out and became unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lily's vision came back, she saw those same beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you ok" James asked.

"James, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you are Kiwi……"

James' Mind …………..and the love of my Life

She smiled surreptitiously

"James," Lily said cautiously," I, ummm, kind saw your past, but not on poupose, I swear."

"Well, what part of my past did you see?"

James' Mind please don't be embarrassing

"Oh, well, ummmmmm. Let's just forget about it."

"Oh, ok."

"So"

"So, you are too cute to be a first year, are you in your 5th year?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah. So, what house do you think you will be in"

"Well, I am hoping to be in Gryffindor, since I know for a fact you are in it." Gasp Lily thought to herself didn't mean to say that, but now I see the look on his face and I am glad I did she said while James' face 'lit up like a happy elf'.

"Well, I like that answer" he said while blushing a little.

All you could do was blush and give, what your best friend Leah called, your golden smile that could give light to the dark. Leah is a little on the weird side.


	3. Chapter 3

They were staring into each others eyes when the compartment slid open.

"'Ello mate."

"Hey Sirus. Sirus, this is Kiwi, Kiwi, This is Sirus."

"well, 'ello" Lily replied.

"Hi," Sirus said dazed.

"Sirus, don't be rude!" a boy with curly brown hair said while he walked in.

"Oh no, it's all right, I am used to it, I'm half Veela."

"Oh," he said, sounding hypnotized trying to take his gaze away from you, but failing, "I should have known."

"Well, HI! I am Kiwi, what's your name?"

"Oh, I am sorry, my name is Remus, nice to meet you."

"Same"

Just then, a blinding blond boy opened the compartment door. He isn't bad looking Lily thought but he is defiantly no James.

"If it isn't Potty, Pretty-Boy, The goody-goody, and…..",he paused, "who is this beauty?"

Not being impressed, Lily replied, "I am not interested."

Every one but the blonde boy was laughing hysterically.

"You better watch your back. Or", he ran a finger across his neck.

Lily's eyes widened in fear as James took a tight hold of her hand.

"Bug off Malfoy, or you're the one who is going to sorry." James said in a way that it made Lily feel as though she never wanted to let go of his hand.

The boy strutted out as if he had just won some sort of battle and Lily asked, "who was that."

Sirus replied " That was Lucius Malfoy, yeah, he is a real prat."

James saw the look on Lily's face and whispered in her ear "I'll protect she, you'll be ok." And the he kissed her gently on the cheek that gave a warm surge through he body.

Sirus and Remus looked at each other, as if they new something the other two didn't.

"What?" Lily asked

Simultaneously, Sirus and Remus looked and your hand, which was still tightly intertwined with James'. They both quickly let go and looked away from each other.

"Come on, admit it, yall like each other", Remus said, but sounding a little disappointed.

Lily and James looked into each others eyes as the train stopped. As it stopped, Lily fell on James, which just accidentally resulted in a kiss His kiss was gentle and she respected him for that, since indeed it was their fisrt kiss. Lily felt a warm surge through her body and let her mind flood with fantastical ideas of how they would live together, Lily liked to fantasized.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, my first review, thanx to tigerlily86, I will never forget it, on with the story.

As the kiss grew deeper and more passionate Lily heard the compartment door close. She figured that it was Sirus and Remus leaving to give them a little privacy. Then a thought came to Lily, why did the train stop? She came to the conclusion that they were at her new school. Lily pulled away first and James said quickly,

"I'm sorry, it's just that—", she cut him off by saying,

"James, it's ok, I liked it." Actually she thought I loved it. He blushed when she said that. "It's just, I was going to ask are we at Hogwarts and is that why the train stopped?"

"Oh," he said, sounding surprised, "let's take a peek then, shall we?"

When James and Lily looked out the window, she gasped.

"It's beautiful," she said in whisper only James (who was oh so close) could hear.

"Just like you," James said while staring at Lily. She bushed a little and turned to look at him. Just as they were about to kiss, again, the compartment door open and heard Sirus say, "Man, yall are gonna be late."

James responded with, "We'll be there in a sec," as he turned to see Sirus with a giggling blonde girl on his arm. James just gave him a look that said –we just got here and he's already got a girl-. Sirus took the look as a compliment and practically skipped out of the compartment with the girl.

James looked deep into Lily's eyes and said, "I think we should get going."

"Ok," Lily simply replied.

They got off the train and herd a raspy old voice saying 'New students and First years, over here'. Lily had a sad look on her face because she had to leave James. He saw her face and lifted her chin up with his hand, giving he a sweet kiss on the cheek. Some girls gave her and evil glare.

Lily rode over to the castle on a boat with a boy that could not stop looking at her chest while they were talking, finally she said "Um, excuse me, my eyes are up here."

"Oh yeah, whatever," the boy said while still completely ignoring what she was saying to look at her chest. Lily got off the boat and followed the familiar old raspy voice. When she got inside, she was amazed how the ceiling looked like the night sky. She saw the source of the raspy voice walk up some steps and toward a stool with an old hat sitting on it. She knew what was happening once the voice called out someone's name and she saw a blond girl sit on a stool while the which put the hat on her head. The sorting had now begun.

Sorry if it is kida short, but I am running out of ideas, so if she have ne u would lyk 2 share, I would be more than thankful.


	5. Chapter 5

About 5 minuets later, while Lily was staring at James, who was staring at her, Lily's name was called. Since Lily was only focused on James, she didn't hear her name. The person next to her elbowed her in the ribs and she responded with a loud "OW!" When she looked up, she noticed that everyone, including the professor, was staring at her. The professor again called Lily's name, but this time, she responded by going up on the stool, sitting on it, and having the hat placed on her head.

All Lily could think was, "Please put me with James, just so I can be with him." A tiny, unfamiliar voice came inside her head saying, "I see where your true love lies," as the voice said this, she instantly thought of James. Again, the voice was in her head, saying, "You are brave, and have the desire to be noticed," Lily smiled when the voice said this, it continued, "but you have potential, and might do well in Slytherine(sp?), My mind is made up, she will be put in….."Lily held her breath as the hat shouted out loud,

"RAVENCLAW!" Lily was disappointed because she couldn't be with James, she hopped that they could be together.

Lily looked at the table James was at, but, unfortunately, he was surrounded by a group of giggling girls and could not see her, though she hopped he had tried. She looked over at the end of her table where she saw a boy with messy corn silk blond hair reading a book. Lily walked up and said, "Is this seat taken," making a gesture toward the seat across from him. He shook his head in silence. She sat down as food on the platters appeared. "Hi," Lily said cheerfully, "My name is, Lily, but my friends call me Kiwi."

"Ok," the boy replied curtly. Lily decided that she would just ask him his name. "so, I told you my name, the polite thing to do is to tell me yours. "Ok," the boy said as he closed his book. He looked at her and just then, Lily saw the most beautiful eyes that she could ever remember. His eyes were a deep, shimmering, sapphire blue. He put on a fake, salesman-like smile and said, "Hi! My name is Thomas, please bore me with she life story." "Well," Lily started sarcastically, "since you asked." She stopped to make sure he knew she was just kidding, and then she began again, "What ya reading?" Thomas picked up the book and showed her the front cover. "Oliver Twist, huh? Is it good, I've never really gotten into Charles Dickens," Lily responded with interest.

"Ya, I know what you mean, he kind of goes on and on about every tiny little detail." This was the first time Lily actually heard him talk, and by that she could tell that he was a bit of Irish and Scottish mixed together. "Oh," she started, "and John Steinbeck, he is just so sad, why can't he ever write anything that could make people remember the good things is their life. When I read _Of Mice and Men_ I couldn't stop crying. I mean, it wasn't even that good, just really sad."

"So," he said, sounding interested, "Tell me about yourself, well, besides the fact that you find Charles Dickens boring and think John Steinbeck is depressing." "Oh, and you don't," Lily asked, sounding surprised.

Oh, no I agree, totally." There was an awkward silence where they just looked at each other, than they started laughing. When Lily and Thomas finally calmed down, someone tapped on Lily's shoulder. She turned around to see

Sorry it's short, I ment to make it longer but my sprits aren't very high, 5 people I knew died this week. I am beginning to wonder if it's me. Please REVIEW!

Keily-


	6. Chapter 6

I am only 13 and in the 7th grade, gah, If you don't like my stories, don't read them. If you really don't like my stories, tell me, and if I get enough complaints, I'll stop writing. Sorry, I don't take constructive criticism very well.

Keily-

* * *

Lily turned around to see James. He had a look of disgust on his face as he retorted, "Why are you sitting with this loser? Get away from her O'Brian, I called her, she's mine!" Lily was surprised; she never thought James would act like this. So she protested, "Um, excuse me, I am not owned by you nor any other living being. I also don't want to belong to anyone, I am an individual. Wanna go somewhere else Thomas?" "Sure," Thomas added as he gave a look at James saying –ha ha, I'm leaving with her, you're not—. Thomas and Lily got up and left to go outside on the castle grounds.

Lily walked fast ahead and Thomas had to jog to keep up with her. Lily practically ran down the hall and through the large, front, oak doors. When they got out side, Lily realized that it was quite warm and stripped herself of her hoodie.

"Shall we," Thomas interjected, making a gesture toward the lake. "Ok," Lily replied awkwardly. They went and sat down on the edge of the lake, Lily sitting with her back to the lake and Thomas sitting across from her.

"I never thought James would act like that," Lily thought out loud, breaking the silence. "I mean, other guys had always treated me like property, but I thought I had found someone different," Lily whispered, sounding hurt. Thomas lifted her head with his head, and told her, softly and sweetly, "I'm different." And with that being said……….

-James in the great hall-

James, still being amazed because what just happened is something he had never experienced to him, went to sit down at his own table. When he sat down, Sirius saw the look on his face. "What's wrong mate," he asked. He looked at Sirius and, shamefully, told him what happened. After he was done, he added, "I don't know what happened, every girl wants me, no matter how I treat them." "Well, maybe that's you're problem," Sirius replied, trying not to laugh. James was confused, and a little irritated at the fact that his best friend thought that the fact the 'girl of his dreams' just walked away from him was amusing. "What's so funny," James asked, letting the irritation sound in his voice. "Don't get your britches in a bunch. It was just, I can't believe that James Potter just got dumped!" James buried his head in his head because he knew that by tomorrow morning, this would be all over school.

-Lily and Thomas by the lake-

And with that being said, they shared a warm, gentle kiss. It felt so right being with him. She pulled away first and whispered, "I also didn't like the way he talked to you." They both laughed a little and he kissed her again.

* * *

Sorry about before, I have a bad temper. If you like (or dislike and have suggestions) please

_**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**_!ok, now go down,

Put your mouse on the little blue button that says go,

Click, and write pretty things about me.

P.S. SOOOOOO sorry it is so short. I am sick and i………………..


	7. Chapter 7

This is one of my better and longer chapters, i hope. please review

* * *

Thomas and Lily walked back to their dorms hand-in-hand. Thomas offered the password to the portrait and they stepped into the common room. Lily was startled by the

bright blue décor of the room. To Lily's relief, the room was empty. Well, that wasn't much of a surprise, since it was, in fact, 10 past midnight. They had spent a good two

hours talking and getting to know each other. Thomas motioned for them to sit on the couch saying, "Shall we?" Lily sat down first, staring into the fire. Thomas sat down and

put his arm around her, but she continued to gaze in the fire.

She was pulled pack into reality when he gave her a gentle kiss her cheek. She looked up at him, up into his eyes, and saw the reflection of the fire dancing in his eyes.

"Does, this all mean the we're, you know, going out," Lily questioned him. "I was hoping you'd ask that," Thomas replied with a smirk on his face. He leaned in and pulled

her into a deep passionate kiss. 'If there were a mile high mountain of granite, and every ten thousand years, a bird brushed one of it's feathers against it, when the mountain

was entirely worn away, a fraction of a second would have passed in eternity.' That was Lily's idea of eternity, and that was how log she imagined her and

James………Waite, did she just say James?

"I guess that means yes," Lily stated with a dazed look in her eye. 'I feel so right with him,' Lily repeated her thought from before. She softly touched his cheek and entered

his thoughts. 'I just feel so, so right with her. I get a gnawing in my stomach she I am with her.' Lily found deep compassion for him given that they shared the same thought

, shared the same feeling. She too got the gnawing feeling in her stomach when she was around him.

They sat there for the next thirty minutes, with his arm around her waist, and her head on his shoulder. They sat there, just sat there in silence, staring blankly into the fire. The

room was brought back to life when she kissed him on his neck, and wisped, tickling his ear, "I am so tired, I need to get to bed." "Alright," he sighed, "Goodnight babe."

Lily found her way up to the girls dormitories.

She walked up the stairs and found herself in a long hallway. On each of the sides of the hallway were large blue doors with the numbers 1-24. On each door there were the

names of four girls. Lily found the door with her name on it, number seven. Under her name were three other names: Keily Langley, Geah Mantos, and Lauren Varges. Lily

opened the door to see four four-poster beds. There was a blonde in one of the beds, and two brunets in the others.

Lily went over to the empty bed, opened her trunk that had already been brought up for her, and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top that said 'I will not chase boys'

with the not crossed out.She went to where she assumed was the bathroom, opened the door, and flipped on the light. There was a granite countertop and a large lighted

mirror above it. There was

also a full lengthen mirror on the door. She went over to the counter top where there were four sinks. She went over to the one on the far left, brushed her teeth, washed her

make-up off, and put her hair up in a high ponytail.

She walked back into the bedroom and noticed one of the brunets was talking about what she had for breakfast in her sleep. She accidentally ventured into the mind of the

blonde to discover that she was dreaming of the handsome boy she met on the train. She must have been the giggling girl on his arm. What was his name, she thought. She

couldn't remember his name to save her life. It was one of James' friends. Sirus, Stephen, Simon, oh well, she'd ask about him in the morning.

Lily walked over to her bad and pulled back the covers, sliding into bed. She stayed up for the next thirty minutes, thinking about the things on her mind. There was a lot on

her mind these days, was this school going to be as good as the last one? Was she going to make friend? Her and Thomas, her and James. And why did why did she find

herself thinking about James lately? He was rude to her and treated her like property. His thought were the most disturbing though. 'you couldn't have her bedded by the end

of the year, I'll have her bedded by tonight.' She found his thought more shocking than what he had said, because she new those were his and they where true……….or

there they?

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
